This invention relates to multi-layer holographic memory devices and, more specifically to a method of optically addressing memory locations within such devices.
New data storage techniques require high data densities and high access speeds, e.g. greater than 30 Megabits per second (Mb/s). Purely volumetric approaches have been attempted but require very specialized materials that suffer from instability and may require low operating temperatures. In addition, holographic storage has been attempted using crystals and photopolymers, but the volume requirements and addressability have kept these solutions from being practical for fast use. Thus, there remains a need in the art for a system and method for fast and accurate holographic data storage and retrieval.